When the World's Turned its Back
by hemsut kane
Summary: Tired of Hiei hooking up with some sort of fox/wolf/human/fire/goddess/sweetheart/banana or being all weird and super dark or completely off and all lovey dovey? Me too. Read on. : Ill write a real summary later Im just lazy :P hiei/oc mannn
1. Chapter 1

**Trying for something different, let me know what you think.**

Hera Bellona stood in the dark alley. She lit up a cigarette and checked the time, 3:07. This asshole was late._ Probably got eaten by a demon or ghost _she thought to herself though she didn't laugh at her own joke. He was just being a dick. No matter what she'd heard as a child, demons and spirits didn't exist, at least not in this realm. And if they did, they certainly weren't restricted to 3am...she should know.

Headlights pulled her from her thoughts as they flashed across her and died.

"Bout fuckin time", she mumbled as she shuffled to the car pulling out the cash she'd made tonight and carefully counting out 200. This asshole wouldn't give her change if she miscounted..

"Lovely night we're having."

"Shut the fuck up"

"No need to be bitter chica"

"You're late. I got things to do."

"or men... What you havin? The usual?"

"No, just give me some yeyo and an ounce of dro."

"Didn't make any money chica? Too bad I got some good shit tonight, oh well. 200, thank you here you go. Need a ride? Oh wait you've already had a few today" and with that he started the car and sped off chuckling to himself.

"Man I hate that douche..disgrace to Mexicans everywhere...but he does have some good shit" she added after examining her goods. She began walking home through the rain, taking the long way and staying in the shadows of the back roads and alleys, she didn't want to be seen. As the rain picked up she lit up another cigg and wrapped her arms around herself wishing shed brought a jacket. Then it happened.

She'd been sloshing through the flooded alleyway between her shitty rundown high rise apartment building and an abandoned warehouse mumbling to herself about burning both down and robbing the landlord, when a black figure fell from the roof of the warehouse and landed not too softly in the water in front of her. Not so surprised as mad that she was now covered in the nasty alley wastewater (though shed already been soaked from rain) she realized the figure was a man and this man was badly injured. Without thinking she bent down to examine him. He was lying face down in the murk so she flipped him over and stared at his face for a few seconds pondering about how he looked familiar. But then again she saw so many men each day why shouldn't he? Seeing that he was unconscious she started debating what to do. She didn't want to leave him in the alley but she also didn't want to call an ambulance and draw attention to herself. So opting for the stupider action she decided she'd take him inside, try to wake him up, and go from there.

Now glad she hadn't brought a jacket or bag with her that morning so her hands were free, she tried picking him up bridal style seeing as he was small, larger than her still but she was a strong girl. When that failed she decided shed go half piggy bag and just drag his ass into the building, a few more scrapes couldn't really hurt him much more right now. She bent down and using mostly her leg muscles heaved him up onto her back and began the slow decent up the stairs into the side door, down the hall to the shitty small elevator, down another hall to her apartment and into the living room where she dropped him roughly on the floor. She may be kind but she wasn't a saint and the whole process had taken at least 10 minutes. Sighing she made her way to the bedroom to change, but as she was passing the bathroom she heard her little guest rustle and groan. Letting out another sigh she instead grabbed the first aid out of the bathroom and headed back toward the living room. Mr. Inconvenience (which is what she'd decided to call him) had curled into the fetal position and was bleeding all over the carpet, or at least getting it wet and a little bloody. When he was better he was going to be cleaning the stains out..

As she bent over him again she noticed he was clutching at a spot on his side and it must've still been bleeding because his hand was coated in fresh blood. Trying to get a better look to determine how bad it was she gently attempted to move his hand, and failed. She tried a litter harder, and failed again. Now annoyed she yanked his hand away and mumbled about the "strong little unconscious bastard." The wound wasn't very deep or very wide, it just needed to be cleaned and closed. But to get to it she'd have to get his shirt off, which judging by the difficulty of just moving his hand, wasn't going to be fun. Hera sat for a moment debating the best way to do this when an idea hit her. Maybe he wasn't completely unconscious. By the way he'd been clutching his side he was probably still semi-conscious. So with this in mind she decided to try hopefully the easiest option first. She bent down to his ear and said in the softest kindest voice she could manage, " I need to take your shirt off to clean your wounds, please raise your arms when I prop you up." No reply.

Still hoping it would work she propped him up on her leg and repeated "Please raise your arms." At first nothing, but after a few seconds Mr. Inconvenience started to slowly raise his arms upward though it looked as if they both weighed a couple hundred pounds by the way he was struggling. When he got them far enough in the air that she could get his shirt off , she peeled it off and tugged it up over his head. Once she'd cleaned him up the best she could, which really meant once she'd cleaned out and stitched up the biggest wounds...and run out of bandages, she plopped down next to him. After resting for a few minutes she started to pack up what she could of the first aid and pile up what she would throw away. When she picked up his shirt it was still soaked and she decided she'd wash it for him. Then she decided to just wash his whole outfit since his pants and shoes were still on, and still soaked with the alley murk. She tugged off his shoes, and pants, noting that despite the condition he was in he had a pretty nice looking build, and took the bundle to the laundry room. Using the last of the detergent and grumbling about having to buy more she grabbed some blankets and a pillow off the linen shelf and went back to her guest. He'd again curled into the fetal position which annoyed her because he could tear open some of the wounds that way. She set the blankets down and put the pillow by his head then rolled him over onto his back and tucked the blankets a little too tight around him, just to help him stay on his back.

Not really tired but not wanting to use the goods she'd purchased before her guest dropped in she decided she'd better stay up and watch him. She got up and headed toward the bedroom. She stopped by the dresser and pulled out the rest of the money and counted it twice. Only 300 left, it really had been a slow night, there'd only been 3 guys and they were all cheap. She threw the money on the dresser, grabbed a blanket and a pillow, and went back out to the living room. Opting to sit against the wall she propped her pillow against it sat down and wrapped the blanket around herself. She sat and stared at her guest for awhile watching as he twitched now again in his sleep, he'd gone limp a little while after she'd tucked him in so she knew he wasn't semi-conscious anymore. She'd lit up a few cigarettes in the past few hours which had calmed her down and as light started pouring in through the window she fell asleep too.

======= the next day..========

It was just getting dark and Hera was getting hungry. She'd slept on and off throughout the day not wanting to leave Mr. Inconvenience alone in her house. Her stomach had been growling for a few hours now and it had just made a yelping noise so she'd finally given in and decided to cook, worried it would start talking to her next. She kept it simple, some veggies some rice some meat and grabbed a yogurt and bottled water out the fridge. She'd made Mr. Inconvenience a plate too just in case he woke up. Settling back down against the wall she began to eat. When shed finished and washed the dishes she sat down next to him. She watched him sleep for a few minutes deciding how much longer to wait before trying to wake him up so he could eat and drink when she noticed something she hadn't before. He had a headband on, and a very dirty one at that. Muttering about how that cant be good for him as it appeared to be growing mold and the damn landlord for not taking care of the alley murk, she reached out to take it off. As her fingers closed around the tie in the back a hand shot out and grabbed her around the wrist followed by a pair of ruby reds opening up for the first time since her guest dropped in and all but literally shooting out flames at her.

"Don't." Mr. Inconvenience said in a hard voice.

"Its dirty, you'll get sick.."

"I said don't.", and with that he was back asleep still holding her wrist.

"Well isn't he a shining ray of happiness..."

* * *

**So what do you think?? Let me know!! Is it good, bad, decent, ok, could be better? Does it suck and need to be incinerated? Should I give up and become a hermit living under a rock? Do you think I should mention pie more? Did you sit in something sticky at lunch today and just feel like telling someone that it pissed you off? Tell me Im open to anything, really anything, I really mean anything. But Im going to Florida on Tuesday, I'll try to have something more up or maybe this first chapter edited/added to, whatever floats my boat.. before I go so check back. Thanks :) Write on Read on mah dudeesss(dudettes, sorry)**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my goodness, I am soooo sorry that I did not manage to crank something out and put it up before I left a uhh...week ago. I had some actually finished which is now in this addition, though originally it was going to be in chapter one and chapter one was going to be very much longer than it is. But the cookie decided not to crumble that way because this cookie seems to have a mind of its own. But wow Florida was amazinggg its so beautiful there I have decided I will move there asap, hopefully before the school year is up but more likely once it is up. So within a year. Then I will write of my first had experience wrangling gaters the way I wrangle my dog Starbucks lol. But yes, I apologize again for not having something up, I myself am a VERY impatient person and so I feel very guilty for playing hypocrite and taking such a long time, outside of my great little get away I'm having some problems and have been rendered nearly useless at night when I would be writing. So please forgive me! I will bake you cheesecake and mail it to you if thats what it takes, and let me tell you I make a mean chocolate chip cheesecake I'll spend all day making it from scratch and letting it cool and making the glaze top and as soon as I set it in the fridge and come back 30 minutes later theres like one puny little slice left for me to enjoy. :'( Oh to my woes in life. **

**But to the two lovely beings who took time out of their lives to leave me reviews, I love you. In a non scary stalker weirdo sitting in the bushes outside your house writing you poems kind of way. :)**

**Kusowatashiainingen, first off, you have a special place in my heart for being my very first reviewer awww 3. Second, holy crap thats a long name. I think I might be slightly dyslexic lol it took me awhile to type it out at turtle speed. But, I plan on reading your stories asap I will let you know what I think. I think it would be fine if every single story featured exactly the same, maybe a wolf demon chick for example, and not a single story had anything different. That would be perfectly wonderful as long as everyone made that plot/story/thingie their own. So for your stories, as long as they are your own I'm sure they are wonderful and I will be letting you know so soon. :) Also, the whole super hyper being mixed with everything else imaginable, thats pretty cool I don't think Ive ever seen that before and honestly it reminds me of...ME! I'm practically every race or have something from every continent. The only things I am not are middle eastern or any form of Hispanic/Latino/demon (hehe)**

**Meliko, awww you have a spot in my heart too333. I hope I didn't keep your potato chips away for too long. And may I ask, what kind of potato chips are we talking about? :P**

**Okay! Lets get this show on the road.**

**333333 (is it just me or do the 3 hearts kind of look like NUTSACS!!) 33333**

**(]==3 hehehe**

_previously/recap/this is what happened last!_

======= **the next day..**========

It was just getting dark and Hera was getting hungry. She'd slept on and off throughout the day not wanting to leave Mr. Inconvenience alone in her house. Her stomach had been growling for a few hours now and it had just made a yelping noise so she'd finally given in and decided to cook, worried it would start talking to her next. She kept it simple, some veggies some rice some meat and grabbed a yogurt and bottled water out the fridge. She'd made Mr. Inconvenience a plate too just in case he woke up. Settling back down against the wall she began to eat. When shed finished and washed the dishes she sat down next to him. She watched him sleep for a few minutes deciding how much longer to wait before trying to wake him up so he could eat and drink when she noticed something she hadn't before. He had a headband on, and a very dirty one at that. Muttering about how that cant be good for him as it appeared to be growing mold and the damn landlord for not taking care of the alley murk, she reached out to take it off. As her fingers closed around the tie in the back a hand shot out and grabbed her around the wrist followed by a pair of ruby reds opening up for the first time since her guest dropped in and all but literally shooting out flames at her.

"Don't." Mr. Inconvenience said in a hard voice.

"Its dirty, you'll get sick.."

"I said don't.", and with that he was back asleep still holding her wrist.

"Well isn't he a shining ray of happiness..."

_now/new/nuevo/you haven't seen this yet_

====**the next morning, at like dawn..****.**======

Hera was really getting annoyed now. She'd been sitting her for probably 12 hours with asshole firmly chaining her to the ground, and her ass was really starting to hurt. Not to mention she really had to pee, AND her phone had been going off over and over because she had missed calls and texts. After the maybe hundredth time she finally had enough and started trying to wrench herself free from Mr. AssClown (which was his new name). She shifted and put her feet against his side now trying to pry herself free, when suddenly she shot backwards as her wrist was released. Letting out a small string of profanities she sat up to a set of ruby reds shooting daggers at her this time instead of fire.

"Mornin sunshine." she said in a sugarcoated sarcastic tone

"Who are you?"

"You've been out for over 48 hours, you should eat."

"Who are you?" he demanded again.

"Only the very annoyed individual that saved your ass from the alley murk monster of death and is now definitely not regretting it seeing as you're so sweet you've practically got sunshine coming our your nicely toned ass."

"This is the last time I'm going to ask, who are you?"

"Since you put it so nicely, I'm Hera Bellona Paine nice to meet you. Who might you be?"

"Where have you brought me?"

"Inside the building you fell off of."

"I see."

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

"You should eat."

"No."

"I can hear your stomach growling."

"Here I'll get you some food." she added while getting up and going into the kitchen.

"I said no."

"Here I made this for you earlier."

"Are you deaf? I said no."

"You're going to eat it. I dragged your ass all the way up here, spent the time tending your wounds, watched over you for about two days, and endured 12 hours of having my ass asleep and needing to pee while listening to my phone go off every 2 minutes. The least you can do is eat some fucking food that I took the time to make."

With that he found a bowl in one hand a fork in the other and a very angry Hera glaring daggers at HIM this time. With this and the delicious scent of the food as motivation he ate the bowl quickly and held it out for me.

"See I told you you needed to eat." Hera stated as she handed him his THIRD bowl, it'd only been 10 minutes and she was going to have to make more food if he kept this up.

"So where you from?" she asked trying to find out a little bit about Mr. Sunshine here.

She got no reply, other than he stopped eating for a second to give her a hard stare.

"Ok then, why were you on the roof?"

Another stare.

"Ok then whats your name?"

"Its best if you don't know."

"Then what should I call you?"

"You seem to be doing fine on coming up with names for me."

"Alright asshole. How do you feel?"

"What do you mean?"

"How do your wounds feel? I can redress them if you need."

"Hn." (((**yeah I guess Ill let him have that, he just wont use it every two seconds like in some stories lol we'll see if I can get him to be more of a social butterfly**)))

"Great..well then let me take a look."

He did allow her to check his wounds while he ate, but with minimal contact. Hera decided she'd have to redress a few and the others would be fine. She shuffled over to the first aid box and was annoyed to be reminded that she'd used up all the bandages and would have to make a trip to the store.

"I don't suppose you have any money on you?"

"No."

"Great. Well Sunshine, I'm going to have to go to the store then. Do you think you'll be alright by yourself for 30 minutes or should I strap you to my back and take you with me? Cant have you robbing me not that theres much to take, or dying that wouldn't be good I don't like disposing of bodies, its kind of a hassle."

"Are you going out dressed like that?"

She hadn't realized she'd been in the same clothes for a few days now.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Its extremely revealing, you look like a nightwalker."

"Do you have a problem with that?"

No reply of course. She had a man of many words here. Just then the phone rang for maybe the billionth time reminding her that she had yet to answer it. She debated killing the phone or checking all her messages as she walked over to it when it started to ring again. When she picked it up it was on the last ring.

"Hello?"

"Hello Ms Paine? Ive got a super deal for you if I can just have a few minutes of your time! We here at HappySexuality would like to tell you about our new male enhancing pumps sure to leave you and your lover pleas---"

She hit end grumbling about needing a new phone because the busted front screen made it hard to screen calls. Hera then checked her texts and voice mails. There were a lot from Tony a few from bill collectors some from t-mobile ((**haha i have tmobile, bout to get the g1 phone HOLLA**)) and a voice mail with a bunch of unintelligible screaming that made her uneasy. ((**I had this happen once it was scary there was no missed call but I had a ****voice mail**** that was just unhumanly screaming like similar to a whisper scream or lost voice but it was loud and after I played it about 10 times it ****sounded like YOU NEVER PICK UP YOUR FUCKING PHONE so I guess it was a friend but idk it made the hairs on the back of my neck rise..anyways.. back to the story although i am having trouble pulling the plot out of my brain and turning it to words**)) She decided to text Tony back rather than call him and clicked the new message button typed in his number and punched out the message: 'Have been sick, starting to feel better. Meet in a few days.'

She then closed her phone and tossed it onto the floor, she didn't want to bother with it. Ignoring the ever present gaze of her guest she went into her room to get her money. Standing in front of the dresser she snatched it up counted it out and looked up examining herself in the mirror. She had on a see through red top with a black push up bra on underneath, a VERY short black skirt with her red thong straps hiked up on her hips to look more sexy, she tucked them back under her skirt. She had matching earrings, navel ring, and finger rings all made of silver with black and red gemstones shining prettily even in the dull light. Her makeup had stayed pretty intact thanks to being waterproof, but her hair, once arranged in a flattering style cascading down her back and shoulders now looked more like a renegade tumbleweed. She pulled it all up into a ponytail, smoothed it out and secured it snuggly on the back of her head then grabbed a small clutched and stuffed the money inside.

She knew she probably should change, but right now she just didn't care, didn't have the will nor the desire to do anything but get this little outing over with. ((**OH NO! I want you to know I'm wearing one of my favorite pairs of socks and I just noticed that one is like destroyed! Its got strands and frays hanging out the sides I'm so sad how will I ever go on? T_T :'((( oh my poor sock**))

She made her way back to the living room and grabbed a jacket off the rack and some black wedges from the jubalee of footwear littered around said rack.

"You sure you gonn be ok without me for a lil bit sunshine?"

No answer.

"Well shit if you don't stop the waterworks at having to be separated I might not be able to force myself to leave you.", and with that she wrenched open the door stepped through into the dim hallway and shut it behind her.

The walk to the store was mostly uneventful, other than all the stares gawks sneers glares and other unpleasant looks and comments that she'd been granted from the oh so friendly city folk. At the store she loaded up on medical supplies having a feeling that if her guest was going to stick around she was going to need them. She also stocked up on enough food for at least a week and a half, hopefully she wouldn't have to be coming back any sooner than that. Remembering that Sunshine only had one set of clothes she also got him a few pairs of sweats, shirts, hoodies, and a pair of jeans, just in case. She took advantage of the we-don't-give-a-fuck-as-long-as-you-ain't-no-cop policy and got some beer along with her ciggs at the checkout.

She chose a more stealthy route home, this meaning of course taking alleys instead of the sidewalks. It turned out to be faster and she was glad for this once she stepped back through the front door and kicked off her shoes back into the footwear jungle.

"Honey I'm homeee!"

Yet again, no reply.

"Damn asshole could at least humor me.."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because it might give me some small kick of amusement?"

"I see."

"Super. I got you new bandages and some clothes."

"Why?"

"Because you only had one set and it looks like you aren't going anywhere for awhile, so here."

"Not what I usually wear..but I suppose they'll do."

"Oh I'm so glad.. here let me rebandage some of those wounds."

"Be quick."

"Sure sure then I'll make dinner, I'm starving."

==== **during dinnnnner.** ((kinda got a wee bit lazy and decided to skip forward a little cause if I go on at this pace we will never get anywhere! We got a ways to go before anything remotely interesting happens I think kind of like one of those books that is super boring and lame and very uninteresting until like a couple hundred pages in lol except Ill try to pull it in quicker than that or yall will be like "oh just fuck it." in fact I think I'll throw something in I was planning on saving for later cause I didn't know how to work it in but I figured out a way :) )) ====

"...I have a question."

"Shoot"

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"Well..why do you think?"

"I see."

"Yea.. hey do you want a beer I think I'm bout to get one?"

"No."

"Good more for me."

"....we are in the same building you found me at, correct?"

"Well shit you're a chatter box today"

"Answer."

"Yes."

"Ok."

He got up and started for the door.

"Where the fuck you think you goin Sunshine?"

"I need to retrieve my sword."

"No you aren't in any condition..I'll get it. Where did you leave it?"

"I don't think you are capable."

"I'm sure I am. Where did you leave it?"

"On the roof of the other building."

"Alright be back in 5."

That said, she was out the door barefoot, and within a minute was outside in the alley staring up at the edge of the warehouse roof. There was no fire escape and very few windows, none of which had a window sill.

"Okay then..."

She closed her eyes and crouched slightly shifting her weight and energy to her legs. Then as she opened her eyes a moment later she shot straight up. She saw the weapon laying a few feet away retrieved it and wiped it on her shirt before returning it to the sheathe. She gazed a few seconds out over the buildings at the lights cars and people she could see in the fading rays of light. With a sigh she returned to the edge of the roof and just as quickly as she had gotten up, she jumped down landing softly. Within a blink of an eye she was already back inside the building on her way back to Sunshine her sweetheart chatterbox charmer of a guest.

**=O =O =O ohhh snappp! Baby girl isn't human! Is she? Isn't she? Who knows! I'm not sure I even know yet!! So again sorry for the delay I think this one was a little longer, if not I am sorry. I will try to get more up sooner than once a week I would keep going but my brain is almost on E Ive had a long day mentally, first day back at school even though I got back Saturday. I was on the hospital yesterday I guess I forgot to mention. Been sick with a "cold" for 2 months turns out I have bronchitis and have developed asthma. Aint that a bitch? But yeah. Let me knowww what you thinkkk the more reviews I get the more hyped up I'll get. Feel free to tell me if I'm slippin on my pimpin and this chapter didn't live up to your expectations and give me any suggestions cause God knows my a.d.d. brain wants to do a million things. Oh and just to clear somethin up, babygirl's a hook in case you haven't realized that from my not so blatant hints. Oh one more thing, my beta chica said about the first chapter that I write like I'm telling the story instead of describing the story. When I read over my shit this seems true. So would yall like me to try and describe the story better or is it okay the way it is? I think I kind of write it half from what our bad bitch would tell it from, especially at the very beginning. And since most of it doesn't make it to the little notepad Ive tried to put it on first I kind of am just telling you what I'm seeing in my head haha. But I can change or at least will try if that is what yall wish. Let me know!! Oh and if I'm talking too much in the middle and at the beginning and end let me know and I'll shut the fuck up and leave you to your reading. :) Well, I'm outtie I have to rest and have random conversations about space evolution ancient civilizations, aliens, and whatever else comes into play before I fall asleep. Read on Write on mah dudettessss. 3 Thanks for spending your time reading the random shit that comes out my brain.**


	3. Chapter 3

Attempting to revive this story. May make edits to the first parts, maybe not. Anyways, send reviews my way if you'd be so kind.

* * *

"I'm back."

"You actually managed to retrieve it?" Mr. Sunshine looked at her with a slightly raised left eyebrow.

"I'm holding it am I not? Where'd you get it? It's a nice one." she unsheathed it, gave it a swing and examined the handiwork.

"Give it here."

"So you can cut yourself in your sleep? Or better yet kill me in mine? No thanks, I'm going to wash it properly and put it with mine."

"I said give it here."

"No."

"Give."

"Make me."

He locked eyes with her, stood up and made his way to her.

"Give. It. Here."

Holding his gaze the left corner of her mouth twitched up into a smirk before another firm "No." was issued. Then she found herself pinned against the wall. His left arm was across her throat holding her there with his hand clasped on the wrist of her left hand which held his sword. Eyes still locked on hers, he pressed his body flush against the woman infront of him and yanked his sword from her grasp. Feeling better about having his property back, he retreated a few steps, grunted and looked down.

"Good job sunshine. That nice display of alpha male dominance just set your healing back." she sighed and continued, "Get back to your bed and I'll patch it back up."

He contemplated just leaving for a few moments but decided against it. He had his sword, if he felt like it later he could slit her throat but for now best to let her tend his wounds, her hands seemed more skilled at the practice than his own even in good health. Sitting back down in his makeshift bed his eyes stalked her like a cat as she worked on him then proceeded to clean up both the mess from dinner and the mess of blood and medical supplies. She didn't return after she left the room to dispose of everything and he felt uneasy until he heard her in the bathroom preparing for a shower. She was a little too quiet for his taste but didn't appear to be much of a threat so he laid his head down and enjoyed his reprieve from the company of this stranger.

wmwmwmwmwmwmmwmwm

Several weeks have passed. His wounds are healed well enough for him to leave but neither of them mention it. They've fallen into somewhat of a routine and both are secretly content with the company of the other. She cooks and cleans like normal, but now there's an extra mouth to feed. One that gives her lessons to improve her swordsmanship skills, and stays silent when the subject of her jokes, remarks, or snarky comments. Sometimes there are those nights. Where she paints herself up slips on something that can't be too comfortable and comes back smelling like men. He dislikes these nights, but stays silent because it isn't his body or his house. But now their routine has been interupted. It was one of those nights, she came back later than normal with some fresh bruises forming. There weren't any remarks tossed his way, no lessons. She just went to her room and emerges only to cook. It's been days now and he wonders if he should just leave but somehow it doesn't seem right. She hasn't asked anything from him, even the lessons he took upon himself out of boredom.

Still as he sits staring out the window he wonders if he should leave. It's raining, but not bad. You can still make out the stars, he'd have no trouble finding shelter if need be. He's on his feet prepared to part ways with this place and that girl but instead his feet carry him to her room. The door is ajar but he listens for sounds of her sleeping, hearing none he wanders inside and stands to the side of her bed. Red eyes flit down and catch the gaze of hers. Green, no, varrying shades of green and brown. Like the forrest.

"Hey Sunshine," knowing better than to wait for an answer she continues "will you hand me that bottle?"

He glances where her outstretched finger pointed and picks up the bottle of human made alcohol placing it in the outstretched hand.

"Thanks, you hungry?"

"I'm fine."

"Nah I'll make some food. I could use some anyways." With that she rises and heads out the door. He notices her baggy shirt and pants replacing what barely qualifies as clothes, and also hiding the marks he knows will still be there. Hearing sounds in the kitchen he makes his way out of the room and waits for her to finish their meal. Smells waft to his nose as he loses himself in thought and only the food infront if his face rouses him back.

They eat in silence for awhile before he decides to ask, "Where did the marks come from?"

She halts mid chew and looks up at him, mulls something over then swallows. "Don't worry about it."

Something in her gaze made him uneasy and he turns away to look out of the window on the far side of the small room.

"I got in a fight."

"Huh?"

"They came from a fight. Some people didn't want to pay me the money they've owed me so I had to take it back by force. There were more of them, but they're in worse shape."

"I see."

"Anyways, thanks for getting me up. I didn't realize how hungry I was. And dirty. I'm going to shower Sunshine there's more food if you want some." Her legs carried her up and into her room where she retrieved her alcohol and proceeded to the bathroom.

Left alone again he gathered the dishes and took them to the sink before retreating to his bed. It had become a little more padded since those first days, not that he cared but she had insisted. He couldn't deny that it was comfortable and more conveniently placed next to the wall he now leaned his head against looking out the window again. He must have dozed off because next thing he realized she was sitting infront of him in just a large t shirt swearing at the phone in her hands. The bottle sat next to her now nearly empty, that was one thing that impressed him about the small woman, she certianly could hold her own against the foul human liquor.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you. It's just...this phone is such a DICK! I fucking hate it. Worthless. No one of importance hardly ever even calls. I just..fucking...GAH!" With that the phone was on the other side of the room in pieces, and a dent where it had made impact.  
'Then again,' he thought to himself, 'she doesn't always hold her own.'  
Having done away with her phone, Hera's focus was on her guest now. She knew she had come out here to talk to him, but was now at a loss of words. She cocked her head to the side, placed her finger on her chin, and proceeded to let out a, "Hmmmm" before coming up with something.

"Say Sunshine, you still haven't told me your name."

"We've been over this."

"Hmmm. I don't think thats your name." she teased and scooted closer to him and cooed out "comeon Sunshineee, tell me your name."

"You don't need to know."

"Tellll me." Again she scooted closer, between his legs now, hands rested on his knees. This recieved her a raised eyebrow from the man.

"No."

"No?" Another few inches she went.

"No."

" 'No' isn't your name." Now she was all but straddling him.

"You're not going to give up are you?" he said with a sigh.

"No." She repeated, doing her best impression of him.

"Hiei."

"Hmm." she breathed out, while settling herself in his lap. He must have been in a good mood to allow her this much contact. He put up with her pokes and prods and touches that were done for her amusement.

"Wait. Do you remember my name?"

"Why?"

"You never call me by it."

"So?"

"So you don't remember!"

"Yes I remember" he sighed out.

"So what is it?"

"Hera"

For her amusement she had been teasingly trying to embrace him during this exchange, but this backfired when the breath carrying her name caressed her ear in a way that sent a charge down her spine causing her to involunterily buck her hips. Right across Sunshine's lap. Making contact between them that had never even been thought of by either until now. Their eyes shot to each others, both trying to assess the reaction of the other, both not finding an answer.

"How are your wounds?" Hera gathered herself and broke the silence with her quietly spoken question.

"Fine."

"Let me see." This gave her a reason to sit back a little as he lifted off his shirt. She was unsure of whether to hop off him and go to bed or to pursue that jolt that went down her spine. Either way, she had a lead in now. But the shirt was halfway off when he moved away from the wall to complete the action. But this caused another unintentional contact between them, one that in her drunken state brought forth a small noise from her throat. Their eyes locked again and then her resolve to leave broke. Now she just wanted to chase down the end of that feeling between her legs.

"Please?" She breathed out, barely audible. And ground her hips into his to emphasize what she was asking.

She got her way.

* * *

Quick, short. Will probably do things longer if this gets continued. If anyone reading it wants it continued. Might be errors, if there are my apologies. Wrote it fairly quickly because for some reason it was bouncing around my head tonight that I never got far on this story and had parts of it planned out.  
Anyways, could go ahead and continue that ending scene in more detail, if you dirty minded readers want. wink wink


End file.
